


Smut One-Shots - Multiple Fandoms

by gaysmutslut



Category: DC Comics, Glee, Marvel Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big black cock, Bottom Chuck Clayton, Bottom Justin Timberlake, Bottom Kevin Keller, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Reggie Mantle, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Tom Holland, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Gangbang, Interracial Fucking, Latino, Liam Hemsworth - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Archie Andrews, Top Chris Hemsworth, Top Chris Pratt, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Hiram Lodgea, Top Moose Mason, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Steve Rogers, Top Zac Efron, Twink, Underage Sex, bottom jake puckerman, bottom liam hemsworth, bottom will schuester, ryan reynolds - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, top ryan reynolds, top ryder lynn, top sam evans, top will schuester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysmutslut/pseuds/gaysmutslut
Summary: Just some short one chapter smut stories from my favourite fandoms. These could be Teen Wolf, Riverdale, Glee, Marvel, DC and anything else.





	1. Teen Wolf - Scott McCall x Stiles Stilinski - Crashing on the Couch

**Teen Wolf** \- _Scott McCall x Stiles Stilinski -_ Crashing on the Couch

Scott was sitting in the couch, drinking a soda and watching re-runs of Friends. After graduating, Scott had moved in with Stiles. They lived in a small apartment in downtown LA which cost way too much than it should have. 

Scott, now 20, was recently unemployed but searching for a job. Stiles, still 19, was working at a newspaper company. His job was 9-5 and drained him physically and emotionally. 

Scott was now lying comfortably on the sofa, cuddling a pillow and admiring Matt LeBlanc. Stiles suddenly swung the door open, clutching a briefcase and looking angry. Scott sat up and asked him how his day had been.

”If I’m being honest, Scott. It was fucking awful. This day as a whole has been awful.” Stiles replied, throwing his jacket over a chair and putting his briefcase on the table.

”Come over here then. I know how to cheer you up.” Scott grinned, patting the sofa. Stiles untucked his shirt and walked over to Scott, sitting on the sofa next to him. Scott’s hands stroked Stiles’ thigh and moved closer towards his crotch. He slowly leaned in as he did this, locking lips with Stiles. Stiles’ hands gripped Scott’s face and kissed him passionately, letting his body fall onto the sofa. Scott’s left hand continued to massage Stiles’ trouser bulge as his right hand caressed Stiles’ ass. 

“This is already making me feel better.” Stiles whispered into Scott’s ear, beginning to suck on his neck. Scott slowly sat up and undressed, throwing his t-shirt and shorts to the floor. He ripped off Stiles’ clothes and admired his lean yet muscular body. Scott was much bigger than Stiles with large arms and broad shoulders. 

They continued to make out aggressively, their lips smashing together. Their bulges rubbed together as they kissed until Scott couldn’t handle it anymore. He sat on the couch and tore off his underwear. His large Latino cock flew out, sticking up into the air. It was tan and uncut, coming in at 8-inches long. Stiles was used to Scott’s large member and sucked on the head. He stroked the shaft as his mouth engulfed Scott’s head. His lips moved down the cock slowly, his mouth filling with the enourmous Latin dick. Stiles gagged as his throat was invaded by the rod and Scott moaned loudly. 

“Ah! Fuck! Suck that fat cock.” He moaned, pressing Stiles’ head down, “It feels so good throat-fucking you.” 

His hips bucked as he felt himself beginning to cum. Stiles felt his spasm and sucked his member faster. Scott gritted his teeth and cried out with a loud moan.

”Fuck! Uh! Stiles.” Scott screamed, spraying ropes of semen into Stiles’ mouth. His lips rolled off the bigger boy’s dick and looked up to him, smiling. He wiped some cum off the side of his mouth and licked it clean.

”You taste good.” Stiles exclaimed. Stiles stood up and slowly rolled off his underwear, his dick flying out. He was a bit shorter than Scott but had the same girth and was circumcised. He walked towards Scott and pressed his head to his lips. Scott’s tongue slipped out and gently licked the back of his head. Stiles moaned at this and then pushed his cock deep into Scott’s throat. Scott adjusted to the sudden large member in his mouth and gently bobbed up and down on it.

”Mmm. More. Uh! More, Scotty!” Stiles groaned, grabbing Scott by the hair and pushing him further down on the head. After spending so many nights with Derek as a teenager, Scott could easily take a long, girthy cock. He moved all the way down to the base and sucked harder as he moved back up. Stiles grunted and his feet curled as he was milked by Scott’s mouth.

”Scotty! Scott! I’m gonna burst.” Stiles shouted. Scott’s lips touched his head and felt the other boy’s body spasm as he shot his load in his mouth. 

“Uhh! Ah! Fuck!” Stiles panted, pulling out of Scott’s mouth. Scott swallowed all his semen and sat back on the couch. 

“Hey, Scotty. I know we never tried this but I want you to dominate me. It really turns me on.” Stiles said, truthfully.

”Sure thing, you little slut.” Scott grinned, “Now how about you get over here so Daddy can punish you.” Stiles walked over and was roughly grabbed by Scott before being flung onto the couch. His face pressed into a pillow as he felt Scott’s tongue touch his hole. Scott’s tongue made sticky circles around the ring of muscle and loosened the hole nicely. At certain intervals, he stuck three fingers in and pulled them in and out rapidly. Stiles moaned loudly into the pillow as Scott’s tongue explored his ass. Scott stood up at walked over to Stiles’ ear.

“Be a good bitch and start fingering your tight hole.” He said gruffly to the smaller boy. Stiles did as he was told and placed three fingers deep inside his ass and proceeded to push them in and out rapidly. As he was doing this, Scott walked over to the kitchen and grabbed Stiles’ tie and a bottle of lube. He tied the tie around Stiles’ neck and made it sure he could grab the long piece of fabric. He tugged in it and it sent Stiles’ head flying back and making him choke a little.

”Get on your knees, whore. I want to destroy that hole.” Scott ordered. He delivered a swift spank onto Stiles’ ass and made his ass cheeks shake aggressively.

”Uh! Yes, Daddy. Plow my slutty ass.” Stiles moaned. Scott squirted lube into his hand and coated his monster cock in it. He added a little to Stiles’ hole and fingered him deeply again. 

“I hope you’re ready for your hole to be split.” Scott growled. 

Stiles gripped the sofa as he felt his ass become filled with Scott’s 8-inch Latin member. His insides were slowly spread out to fit the huge shaft and eventually he hit his prostate. Stiles quivered as he became full to the brim and felt it all flow away as Scott pulled out. All of a sudden, Stiles’ head was yanked back as Scott grabbed the tie. At the same time, he thrust back in and began to pound Stiles. 

“Fuck. You’re so tight.” Scott grunted.

”uh! Ah! Fuck! Scott! Fuck me harder!” Stiles shrieked in ecstasy. Scott obliged and moved his hips faster and faster until he was slamming into Stiles. The whole room became filled with the sound of moans and the slapping of their skin together. 

“Ah! You fuck this hole so good!” Stiles screamed. Scott could feel his heart pounding more and more. As he fucked Stiles, he could feel himself about to transform. His ears changed, as well as his teeth and his eyes, but more importantly, his cock got a lot thicker.

”Take that werewolf cock.” Scott growled. With his increased energy, he fucked Stiles even faster. His fat balls smacked against Stiles’ ass twice as fast. He grabbed Stiles by the throat and pulled out of him, flipping him onto his back. Stiles put his legs in the air and rested them on Scott’s broad shoulders.

”Fuck that’s a thick cock.” Stiles said in awe as he watched the veiny shaft disappear inside him.

 “You’re ass feels so good.” Scott said. He began to thrust quicker and pound Stiles’ ass. Stiles bit his lip and squirmed as his whole body was filled with pleasure. Scott’s hands gripped around Stiles’ neck and choked him as they fucked roughly. Stiles gagged and moaned as his throat was closed by Scott’s hands. He felt the grip loosen and let out another loud groan.

”Fuck, Daddy. Choke me again.” Stiles whined, his whole body convulsing. Scott’s hands stroked Stikes’ pecs and pushed him down into the couch. 

“You’re such a whore, Stiles. What would your dad say?” Scott hissed, choking Stiles again.  

“Mm. Ah! Fuck! Faster, Scotty. Shit!” Stiles screamed. He could feel his hole splitting as Scott humped him powerfully. 

“How about you milk that dick while I pound you?” Scott asked in a rough voice. Stiles’ shaky hands reached down to his rock-hard member and began to stroke it in time with Scott’s thrusts. Scott pulled out and picked up Stiles. They kissed momentarily, sharing saliva and Scott’s semen before breaking again. Stiles’ hands held Scott’s asscheeks firmly as Scott sat on the couch.

Stiles turned away from Scott so his ass was facing him and began to spread his cheeks. Scott licked his lips at the sight of Stiles’ red puckering hole. Stiles slowly lowered himself onto Scott’s member and bouncing up and down on it. His fat cheeks wobbled as he rode the long cock. Scott aggressively spanked Stiles and bit his neck gently. Stiles moaned and leaned backwards into Scott.

”Faster! Faster, Daddy!” Stiles shrieked, jerking his dick in the rhythm. 

“You ride cock so fucking good, baby.” Scott complimented Stikes, biting his lip at the sight of his cock burrowing into Stiles.

”I can’t believe you haven’t cum yet, Daddy. I’ve been trying so hard to please you.” Stiles said.

”You’ve been doing great, baby. You’re ass is making me close.” Scott replied.

”Good, Daddy! Fuck! Pound me!” Stikes shrieked. He clenched his ass hard and massaged Scott’s shaft as he slid up and down on the huge rod. 

“Fuck! Stiles! Fuck it feels so good! Ah! Ah!” Scott moaned. His dick squirted semen into Stiles’ ass until the thick cum was dribbling out of his hole. Scott panted and lay on his back.

”You’re so fucking big, Scotty. I can never get enough of that Latin cock.” Stiles said. He straddled Scott and pumped his length for a while until he sprayed semen on Scott’s chest and face. 

“Ah! Uh! Fuck!” He moaned, his legs shaking in pleasure. Scott picked Stiles up, hugged him, kissed him deeply and carried him into the shower.

He turned the handle and the warm water began to flow over their bodies. Scott pressed Stiles against the wall and forced his tongue down his throat. Stiles wrapped his legs around Scott’s lower back whilst resting his arms loosely on his shoulders. The water flowed over their muscular bodies and trickled down their long flaccid shafts. 

“Thank you, Scotty. You’ve made this day so much better.” Stiles said sweetly.

”Anything for you baby.” Scott answered and passionately kissed Stiles.

 

 


	2. Glee - Sam Evans x Ryder Lynn x Will Schuester - Choir Room Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Ryder are staying late at School to study for a Biology test. Whilst in the choir room, they discover Mr Schue in his office and decide to show him a good time.
> 
> Jake is also staying late at school and Ryder finds him in the locker rooms.

  **Glee** \- _Sam Evans x Ryder Lynn x Will Schuester/Ryder Lynn x Jake Puckerman_ \- Choir Room Practice

The clock struck 11 as Sam and Ryder sat in the choir room. They exchanged notes, typed on their laptops and wrote down equations.

“What did you get for Question 24?” Ryder asked, twiddling his pen and brushing his hair back.

”26.54.” Sam replied.

”Okay, thanks.” Ryder said and began to correct his mistake. Mid-way through writing the number, the lead of the pencil snapped.

”Fuck!” Ryder exclaimed.

”Relax, I bet Mr Schue will have a spare.” Sam explained.

Ryder and Sam got up and walked over to Mr Schue’s office. They swung open the door and found the teacher sitting in his chair and pumping his cock. It was slick with lube and rock-hard.

”Holy shit, guys. What are you doing here so late?” Mr Schue exclaimed, standing up and trying to cover his huge erection. 

“We were studying but now I think we’ve got a better idea. Right, Ryder?” Sam grinned, locking the door behind him.

Ryder nodded and walked towards Mr Schue, a large tent poking at his jeans.

Ryder’s hands slid round his back and pulled him in closer. They breathed heavily, centimetres between them, before kissing passionately. Mr Schue was surprised but didn’t pull back. Instead, he added tongue and began to massage Ryder’s trouser bulge. 

Sam closed Mr Schue’s laptop and cleared the desk of everything. He watched the other two kiss passionately as he pulled his shirt over his head, chucking it too the floor. He walked up behind Ryder and undid his bright blue button-up, letting it fall to the floor.

All 3 men were incredibly muscular and had large arms and broad shoulders. Mr Schue was beefier and had huge arms. Ryder was shorter but made up for it with huge pecs and rippling abs. Sam was leaner and had that classic boy-next-door innocence coupled with some wash-board abs. 

Sam knelt down behind Ryder and slowly took off his belt, followed by his trousers. Ryder’s cock pressed against his jock strap and began to rub against Mr Schue’s magnum dong. Sam stood up and pulled down his gym shorts, letting his monster cock fly out. 

Sam was the biggest out of the boy’s with a 10-inch girthy member that throbbed and was rock-hard. Mr Schue was second biggest with an 8.5 inch cock that wasn’t as thick. It bent out a little to the right but was a gorgeous cock to look at nonetheless. Ryder was the smallest but was far from having a tiny dick. He was 8 inches and was pure meat as it was the thickest out of them all. He’d made it hard for a lot of girls to walk and was looking forward to Mr Schue also experiencing that.

”Okay, boys. Let’s have some fun. Sam, I’d love to suck that cock. Sam can you suck Ryder’s cock and Ryder can you finger my hole.” Mr Schue instructed. Sam lay on the desk, allowing Mr Schue to easily devour his cock. Ryder knelt by Sam’s shoulders and placed his cock in Sam’s mouth whilst bending forwards and sticking two fingers inside Will. 

It wasn’t long before the office was filled with the loud moans of the three men. Mr Schue’s mouth squeezed Sam’s cock whilst sliding his tongue up and down the shaft. Sam took Ryder’s cock deep into his throat, gagging as it widened his throat. Ryder added a third finger into Mr Schue’s ass, plunging them in and out rapidly. 

“Fuck! Sam! Take that thick cock all the way down you’re throat. Ryder’s hips thrusted aggressively, making him face-fuck Sam. Sam’s huge lips slurped Ryder’s cock and sucked it perfectly.

”Ryder! Fuck, deeper!” Mr Schue screamed.

”That’s as deep as I can go, Mr Schue. Maybe we could try the real thing.” Ryder suggested between moans.

”You’re a smart kid, Mr Lynn. Now get over here.” Mr Schue responded.

Ryder pulled out of Sam and walked around the table to Will. Sam coughed and sat up, moving to the other side of the table. Ryder grabbed Mr Schue and pushed him down onto the table.

”Whilst your slutty ass gets fucked, how about finishing that blowjob?” Sam taunted, pressing his huge member to Will’s lips. Mr Schue felt the huge cock slide deep into his mouth and he gagged as he hit his gag reflex.

”That’s it. Swallow that monster.” Sam grinned.

”Okay, Mr Schue. Prepare to not be able to sit down for a week.” Ryder taunted. He pressed his head to Mr Schue’s puckering hole.

”Oh fuck! Ryder!” Mr Schue shrieked as his hole was stretched by the teen’s girthy cock.

”I’m only 16 and I’m making the hottest 30 year old I know beg for my cock.” Ryder smiled, starting to move his hips.

”Did I say you could stop?” Sam shouted, pushing his dick back into Will’s mouth.

”Fuck! Take it!” Ryder said as he started to fuck Will ruthlessly. His balls slapped aggressively into Will and made his fat ass cheeks wobble.

”How do two cocks feel in both your holes, whore?” Sam asked, opening Will’s mouth wider.

”So good. Teen boys fuck so well” Will moaned.

”You’re hole is so tight, Schue. How does it feel to be wrecked by my thick cock?” Ryder smirked. His hands gripped Will’s shoulders and pounded him powerfully.

”Destroy my hole! Fuck! Hump my brains out!” Mr Schue exclaimed. 

“Open your mouth, slut.” Sam demanded. He rubbed his cock furiously until he was close to cumming.

”Swallow every last drop, bitch.” Sam demanded, stretching Will’s mouth wider. He pumped his length quicker and quicker until his semen erupted out of his head. It shot to the back of his throat and filled up his mouth. Will swallowed it all and wiped his lips clean.

Sam turned around and showed off his tight pink hole to Will. He sat bent over and let Will’s tongue explore the depths of his ass. It swirled around the puckering ring, coating it in spit and loosening it.

”It feels so good when I’m rearranging your guts, Mr Schue.” Ryder grunted. The boy’s ass cheeks shook as his hips flew backwards and forwards. His cock was constricted by Will’s tight muscle until it was milking the thick member. 

“Okay, Ryder. You keep fucking me whilst I get a piece of Sam’s tight, creamy white ass.” Will explained. Ryder pulled out, panting and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Sam pressed his hands on the glass window and stuck his ass out for Will. Will pressed the head of his enourmous dick at Sam’s entrance and plunged into him. Sam gasped and groaned as his ass was filled.

”Fuck, Sam. You’re almost as tight as Puck!” Will grunted, hitting Sam’s prostate. Sam squealed in delight when this happened and pressed his face against the glance. Ryder walked up behind Will and stuck his cock back inside him.

Now, every time Will thrusted into Sam, Ryder pulled out of him. And whenever he pulled out of Sam, Ryder thrusted into him. Will knew this and took full advantage. He moved his hips rapidly so he fucked Sam as quickly as he was being fucked. Will bit into Sam’s neck and scratched his back. Sam blushed and moaned from the pain. Ryder slapped Will’s thick cheeks, creating red marks across his ass.

”Fuck, Fuck! Oh shit.” Sam groaned. Mr Schue pounded Sam harder and harder until asshole was bright-red and gaping.

”Mr Schue! I don’t think I can hold it much longer!” Ryder howled.

”Cum deep in my ass, Ryder!” Mr Schue ordered.

”Ah! Uhh! Shit. Oh fuck!” Ryder moaned, unleashing his cum into Mr Schue’s ass. Ryder pulled out, sucking in breaths of air.

“Go clean off, Ryder. I’ve got to show Sam how a real man fucks.” Mr Schue grinned. He picked up Sam and put him back onto the desk, his legs resting on Will’s shoulders.

”Mr Schue. Please destroy my slutty hole.” Sam whined, spreading his cheeks wide open for him.

”Oh, I intend to.” Will smirked. He plunged into Sam and fucked him so quickly that the whole table rocked .

”Fuuuck!” Sam shouted, his voice wobbling as his whole body was shaken by the brute force of Will.

”Take it all! Take this huge dick! Ah fuck! Fuck!” Mr Schue shouted.

”Ah! Uh! Uh! It hurts so good!” Sam squealed, jerking his cock as he was fucked.

”Fuck yeah! You’re asshole is mine, Evans!” Mr Schue growled. He fucked Sam harder than the ever had before whilst grabbing the boy’s dick and jerking it aggressively.

”Mr Schue! I think I’m gonna!” Sam groaned. He spurted cum all over his chest and on his face. As this happened, his whole body orgasmed and squeezed Mr Schue’s cock harder than he ever had before.

”Fuuuuck! Ah shit! Uh!” Mr Schue yelled out, unleashing a huge load of cum inside Sam. It’s didn’t take long before it was leaking out of Sam rapidly. Mr Schue pulled out kissed Sam passionately, panting heavily. 

“Why are teens such better fucks than older guys?” Mr Schue asked, licking cum off Sam’s chest.

* * *

Ryder entered the locker room, butt-naked with his cheeks shaking. He grabbed a towel from a rack and began to walk into a shower. Suddenly, he heard a shower come on. He was startled and decided to see who it was. He turned around the corner and saw Jake pulling off his shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off. He made short work of his underwear and took them off. Fuck! He was hung like a horse! 

Ryder watched in awe as he began to take a shower. Jake massages his gorgeous body with soap, running his fingers over his abs and pecs. Ryder was mesmerised  and walked into Jake’s shower. He stood behind Jake and grabbed his cock.

”What the fuck!” Jake shouted, spinning around and backing up against the wall. 

“Ryder?” He asked, “What are you doing here?” 

 “Studying. What about you?” He replied, calmly. 

“Like hell you’re studying. Last time, I checked we weren’t doing the human anatomy. I’m here because the hot water at my house doesn’t work. Now can you please let me shower in peace.” Jake ranted.

”If you want me to go, then why are you hard?” Ryder smirked. He got onto his knees and engulfed Jake’s head. His lips slowly slid down the shaft all the way down to the base. Jake didn’t even try to stop it. He just leaned on the wall and let Ryder suck him. Ryder jerked him off as he sucked, making Jake moan loudly. His tongue slid all the way up the shaft and stroked Jake’s shaft, lapping up some tasty pre-cum,

”Fuck! Ryder! How did you learn to suck so good?” Jake grunted, his knees buckling. Ryder didn’t answer. Instead he just went faster.

”Ah! Uh! I’m gonna!” Jake grunted. He thrust his hips powerfully and came inside Ryder’s mouth. The cum dribbled out and Ryder swallowed it all, wiping his mouth when he was done.

”Like that, Jakey?” Ryder grinned. 

“You’re so good at that Ryder.” Jake said, stroking Ryder’s hair. They kissed passionately and deeply, their tongues twirling together.

“I’ll show you what I’m better at.” Ryder replied in between kisses, “How about you kneel down for me?”

Jake complied and got on his hands and knees. Ryder knelt down behind him and spread his ass wide.

”No! Ryder, not the- Uh!” Jake started but was cut short by a moan as Ryder began to give him a rim-job. Ryder’s tongue swirled around in his ass, coating the boy’s brown hole in saliva. It loosened a lot and Ryder stuck three fingers in. Jake groaned loudly as Ryder's fingers moved in and out rapidly.

“I think you’re bubble butt is ready for the real thing.” Ryder explained. He positioned himself at Jake’s entrance and pushing into the hole.

Jake screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his guts were re-arranged by Ryder.

“Fuck! You’re so big, Ryder!” Jake shrieked as Ryder began to move his hips faster. Jake grunted and groaned as he felt the cock slide in and out of his puckering hole. Everytine it re-entered, Jake would bite his lip to keep in his moans. Ryder grabbed Jake’s shoulders and pulled him back towards him so his spine was arched whilst he was taking the dick. Ryder’s hips smacked into Jake’s ass cheeks and sent them bouncing furiously. 

“You’re so tight. Is this your first time?” Ryder asked.

”Yeah!” Jake replied, “How am I doing?”

”So fucking good, baby.” Ryder told him. Ryder was so tight in fact that it was squeezing his dick and drawing him closer to coming.

”Uh! It feels so good in my ass! Ah!” Jake moaned, his legs quivering. Ryder thrusted faster and faster until his balls were flying furiously into Jake’s ass. 

“Jake! Ah! You’re ass is squeezing my cock! I’m gonna come!” Ryder grunted.

”Cum on my face!” Jake demanded. Ryder pulled out and began to pump his length as Jake opened his mouth wide. The cum sprayed out and strings of it covered Jake’s face all over. He licked off what he could mostly get and then wiped the rest off, licking it from his hands.

”That was so good baby.” Ryder said, kissing Jake. He wrapped his arms loosely around him and just softly kissed his perfect lips.

They kissed passionately, Ryder pressing Jake against the wall, stroking his hair and face. All of a sudden, the door opened. They stopped and tried to hide. It was Mr Schue and Sam. They were sweaty and covered in each other’s cum.

Hey, guys. Look who I found.” Ryder said, pointing to a confused Jake.

”Ah, Jake. Guess brother’s really do act the same. But I guess that myth about penis size ain’t true because damn you’re bigger than you’re stepbrother.” Mr Schue said.

”I’m kinda confused here.” Jake spurted out. 

“How about you come wrap your lips around my cock and everything will become clearer.” Mr Schue responded. Jake got onto his knees and stroked up and down the big member before putting it in his mouth. He wasted no time and slid his lips down the shaft. Mr Schue moaned and guided his head up and down. Jake gagged and spluttered as his throat was invaded.

”Fuck, yeah! Suck that cock.” Mr Schue grunted. Ryder and Sam had eachother’s cocks in their hands and were jerking each other off as they watched Jake devour Mr Schue’s dick. 

“Look how fat his ass is. I bet we could stuff two cocks up there.” Sam pointed out, groaning.

”His lips are perfect too. I wouldn’t mind him slurping in my cock whilst you two fuck him.” Ryder added.

”Well gents. Sounds like we’ve found our new toy.” Mr Schue smirked. Jake blushed and began to finger his hole. Will lay on the floor and watched as Jake sat on his dick. Jake gasped as he felt it press deep inside him.

”You think that’s big, Jake? You’re about to find out why I was called ‘White Chocolate’.” Sam grinned. He positioned himself as Jake’s entrance and plunged into him. The home stretched to make room for the huge boy’s and Jake moaned loudly.

”It’s because I’m as pale as they come but I’m hung like a black guy.” Sam explained.

“Ah! It feels so full! More! More!” Jake groaned. Ryder knelt down in front of him and pressed his head at Jake’s lips.

”Let’s shut your little ass up.” Ryder smirked. He forcefully pushed his dick into Jake’s mouth and the boy gagged as his mouth was widened by the girth. Sam began to thrust quicker, his shaft rubbing against Will’s.

”Fuck! I’m not gonna last long with your shaft pressing on mine.” Sam moaned.

”It’s fine, Sammy. I feel close too. Let’s just give Jake’s ass a good pounding and blow our loads deep in him. Jake moaned loudly in response. Sam began to slam into Jake furiously, his balls slapping against his ass. Mr Schue grunted as Sam rubbed up against him. Jake’s whole body shook as he was fucked, making him suck harder on Ryder. His lips rolled up and down quicker as Sam humped him powerfully.

”Uh fuck!” All 4 men shouted. They all blew their loads together. Jake’s cum coated the floor below them. Ryder’s dribbled our of Jake’s mouth and the other 2 boy’s spurted out of the hole. All 4 of them panted and collapsed into a heap.

”Holy shit. I don’t think I can walk home.” Jake said, breathing heavily.

 


	3. Marvel - Tom Holland x Ryan Reynolds - Casting Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is gonna be a pretty meta chapter. Essentially, Ryan and Tom are respected pornstars and they do a scene together. The porn in this is basically the porn they are filming.)
> 
> After months of wanting to, Tom and Ryan finally get to work together.

**Marvel** \- _Ryan Reynolds x Tom Holland_ \- Casting Call

“It’s so great to finally work with you.” Tom smiled, pushing his soft brown hair back.

”Yeah. I’ve been looking forward to this.” Ryan replied, taking a sip of his Rum and Coke.

”I’ve seen some of your videos and I gotta say, you’re one of the best tops in the industry. Great body and cock.” Tom said, showering him with compliments.

”Thsts very flattering. But I must also say, I haven’t seen anyone take a cock like you do. You’re really something special.” Ryan replied.

“Well, lets have some fun then.” Tom said, standing up. They put their drinks on the table and walked over to the couch. They sat down in front of the camera and waited eagerly.

”Okay. How about you guys take your shirts off and we get some nice promotional pictures?” The director said. The two men stood up and pulled off their shirts.

Tom was a smooth, hairless twink with a gorgeous ass and a big cock. Ryan was an otter with a six-pack to die for and some lovely scruff on his pecs. His whole body was toned and he had an XL cock.

”Let’s have some kissing too.” The director intruscted. It didn’t take Ryan long before he grabbed Tom and pulled him in for a kiss. Tom lingered, letting Ryan’s tongue explore his mouth. Ryan’s hands moved up his back, sending chills up Tom’s spine. Tom’s hands rested on Ryan’s face and they kissed passionately.

Ryan pulled away and said, “You taste good, kid.” 

“Now, let’s get this filming going.” The director shouted, “Horny Step-Brother Hangout 3. Take 1. Action!” 

Tom sat on the sofa, looking at his phone. He sighed and muttered some throw-away lube about never getting any hook-ups on Grindr. In the background, there was the faint sound of a shower. It turned off and Ryan walked out with a towel around his waist. 

“Oh, hey Johnny.” Ryan said in a monotone voice. He was hot but an awful actor.

”Brad. Hey! How’s your day going?” Tom replied, reading the terribly written line.

”Fine. My girlfriend’s been out of town so I’ve been so horny.” Ryan said. 

“That sucks. I’ve been looking for some hook-ups too but I’ve just been jerking off to please myself.” Tom explained, masssging his crotch.

”Maybe we can help out each other.” Ryan suggested. He unwrapped his towel and showed Tom his monster cock.

”I’ve never done anything like this before.” Tom said.

”I’ll help you, stepbrother.” Ryan explained, “How about you stroke it.”

Tom reached out his hand and cupped the long dick. He moved his hand back and forth, occasionally dragging his thumb over the slit. 

“Fuck, Johnny!” Ryan moaned.

”You like that, big brother?” Tom asked, licking the head. 

“Fuck yeah! It feels so good!” Ryan replied.

Tom’s lips moved down the shaft as far as he could go before he gagged. He licked up and down the back and on the head making Ryan moan.

”Fuck baby bro! You suck cock so good!” Ryan shouted half-heartedly and faking a moan. 

“It’s so big!” Tom said, fake excited.

“Watch our for this big load!” Ryan grinned. He grabbed Tom’s head and began to thrust into the boy’s mouth, face-fucking him. He moaned loudly as Tom’s mouth engulfed his huge penis.

”Ah! Big brother! It’s too big!” Tom shouted. 

Ryan blew his load and came inside Tom’s mouth. It spewed out and dribbled down his chin.

”That’s a good, brother. Now, let’s see that right ass.” Ryan said, licking his lips.

”Okay! Cut! Take 5 guys! Tom, go prepare that ass.” The director shouted. The two boys stood up.

”How was I?” Tom asked.

”Really good. You’re mouth does a lot of good shit.” Ryan replied.

”You can be honest.” Tom said.

”I am. Now, go get that ass ready. Big brother wants to pound that.” Ryan smiled.

Tom returned to the room and saw Ryan lying on the bed, his cock already hard again.

”Okay! Action!” The director said.

Tom walked into the bedroom and saw Ryan.

”Come get those clothes off.” Ryan grinned, sitting in the side of the bed. Tom pulled off his tank-top to show off his lean body and gorgeous abs. He then slid off his shorts and left only his underwear on. His underwear was incredibly small, consisting of material that covered his huge ass that connected to a small pouch for his big dick.

”Dam, Johnny. You’re big too.” Ryan exclaimed. Tom walked towards him and pressed the bulge on his face. Ryan’s hands caressed his body, his fingers sliding down his V until he was at the strap. Instead of tanking it down, he pressed his lips to the clothes member and kissed it. Whilst he did this, he pulled down the back of the underwear, exposing Tom’s ass. Tom was the perfect bottom because of his ass. It was fat, great to look at and bounced like crazy when a hot guy rammed it. Ryan moved to the front strap and pulled it down with his teeth, until the underwear was around his thighs. 

Tom started to stroke himself, gradually getting harder. Ryan kissed his nipples and traced his tongue across his pecs, swirling them around the areolas. He kissed both of them and sucked them hard before pulling away and kissing his abs. Tom moaned as Ryan left hickey’s all over his body.

Tom suddenly felt Ryan on his ass, gripping the cheeks and slapping them.

”Mmm. You like those huge cheeks, Brad?” Tom asked, jerking himself a little faster.

”Fuck yeah, Johnny. Can’t wait to plow them.” Ryan replied. Ryan stuck a finger in his ass and gradually added a second.

”Hey! Cut! Can we get some lube on Ryan’s fingers!” The make-up artist shouted. A woman ran over and squirted lube in Tom’s hole.

”You’re doing so well by the way.” Ryan whispered.

”Action!” 

Ryan’s now-lubed-up fingers slid easily into Tom and out of him. He added a third and Tom moaned. Whilst he jerked off, Ryan pressed his lips on the head and sucked on it lightly.

”Ah! Brad! You’re mouth and you’re fingers. I can’t! Ah! Uh! Uh! Fuck!” Tom moaned. He spasmed and shot several strings onto Ryan’s chest.

”I think you’re ready, little brother.” Ryan said. He stood up and bent Tom over on the bed.

”Please don’t hurt me!” Tom shouted, fake scared me.

Ryan stuck it into Tom and he moaned loudly.

”Uh! Uh! Ah!” Tom shouted as Ryan took no time to start thrusting. His hips flew through the air and smashed into Tom’s ass as he humped him quicker and quicker.

”You’re such a tight virgin, Johnny!” Ryan grunted. Tom’s ass squeezed the huge dick and he let it slide deeper in him. Ryan grabbed Tom’s cheeks and spread them apart, watching his hole be split by his thick cock.

”Ah! Uh! Ah! Fuck!” Tom moaned, pressing his face into a pillow. Ryan humped his ass powerfully. He grabbed the smaller boy and picked him up. Ryan sat down on a chair and let Tom straddle him. Tom lowered himself onto Ryan’s shaft, groaning all the way.

”Bounce on my cock, baby bro!” Ryan grunted, gripping the armrests of the chair. Tom hopped up and down, the cock sliding in and out of his ass. As he flew upwards, his asscheeks wobbled and shook. Ryan grabbed them and squeezed them. Tom leaned forward and kissed Ryan, still bouncing on it. Ryan’s hands moved to Tom’s cock and jerked it in time with the bounces. Their tongues twisted together as they explored every inch of eachothers mouth.

”Ah! Brad! More!” Tom screamed. Ryan spanked him and kissed his neck, leaving a hickey.

”How does it feel when I’m re-arranging your guts?” Ryan smirked.

”So good! Ah!” Tom replied, shaking his ass as he bounced.

”Yeah! Take that juicy cock!” Ryan grunted.

”Uh! It’s too much!” Tom shrieked. Ryan picked Tom up again and threw him on the bed. They went into missionary and Ryan began to roll his body over Tom. He sped up eventually until his fat balls were slapping against Tom.

”Take my cock, fag!” Ryan groaned. He pinned Tom’s arms down and powerfully thrust into him. Tom’s body convulsed as felt himself about to have a prostate orgasm. 

“Ah! Uh! Shit!” Tom moaned, his whole body spasming and his feet curling. He had a hands-free cum and spurted semen everywhere uncontrollably. Tom panted heavily and leaned back into the pillow.

”That was so hot, baby bro. You squeezed it so good. I think you deserve a reward.” Ryan said. He leaned in and whispered to Tom, “I’m gonna cum inside you.”

Tom smiled and bit his lip. Ryan thrusted harder and harder until he was the only one holding back the cum. He made one final thrust and released inside Tom. As he was cunning, he pulled out and continued to cum on Tom’s chest, rubbing the dick for all of it to come out. He panted heavily as cum slowly seeped out of Tom’s hole.

”Cut! That was great you guys!” The director said. Two stagehands came with water and the two actors drank them quickly.

”I don’t think I’ve have anyone dick me so good.” Tom said to Ryan. 

“I’ve never seen anyone hands-free cum in a porno. I need to get a piece of that warm ass again.” Ryan replied.

Tom quickly grabbed a pen and wrote his number on Ryan’s hand.

”Here.” Tom smiled and walked away to clean himself off.


	4. The Hemsworth Brothers - Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2003, Chris and Liam begin to explore their sexuality. 15 years later, Liam visits Chris and they show how much they love each other.

**The Hemsworth Brother** s - _Family Reunion_

**THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN UNDERAGE INCEST. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.**

_2005_

Chris sat at home, watching TV. He was home alone. After a few minutes had gone by he couldn’t take it. He got up and walked into his room, reaching under the bed for a porno mag. He opened the pages and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock. The 22-year-old began to jerk himself off to pictures of girls with huge tits. He pumped his length faster and faster, flipping through pages. Each one had girls fingering themselves, playing with their tits and bending over to show off their huge asses. Chris bit his lip and wanked quicker until he’s was close.

Then, the door opened. Liam walked in casually and his jaw dropped open. 

“Oh my god, Liam!” Chris exclaimed. He jumped upwards, covering his erection and pulling up his underwear.

”Don’t worry, Chris. I’ve done it. Luke’s done it. And now I know that we’re all pretty much the same size.” Liam explained.

"This is weird, bro. You're 15 man." Chris replied, adjusting his bulge in his underwear.

"Luke said I took a dick like an 18 year-old." Liam grinned, staring at his brother's large bulge. 

"Luke fucked you?" Chris said, replied.

"Yeah. And he said you'd fucked him. So I know you're not opposed to _this_." Liam teased, slowly walking over to him.

"You're just so young. It feels weird." Chris continued to say.

"I'm 15. Only 1 year until I'm legal. And, please. I'm really horny, Chris." Liam made his point.

"Well, then get over here." Chris smirked, lying on his bed. Liam locked the door and crawled onto the bed until his was straddled on Chris, their bulges pressing together.

Chris placed his hand on Liam's cheek and kissed him. Liam stroked Chris' muscles and hunky arms, letting the other boy's tongue explore his mouth. Chris' hands pulled up Liam's tank top, throwing it to the floor. Liam was a fairly skinny teen with some muscle on his body. He had a 7-inch-cock that was uncut. Chris was around 7.5-inches and was also uncut. Liam's hands played with the waistband of Chris' underwear before he placed his fingers inside them. He played with the semi-hard member and fed it through the pouch in the underwear. Chris was now fully hard and let Liam's hand rub up and down on his penis. Chris slowly pulled off Liam's shorts and threw them to the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Chris began to touch Liam's member and slowly it became hard. They both jerked each other off in silence except for the occasional moan.

"You're hands feel really good." Liam said, softly. Chris' other hand gripped Liam's ass cheek, spat on his fingers, and slowly pushed his them inside him. He stretched the hole and added another finger, pushing it in and out.

"Ah! Shit!" Liam moaned. Chris jerked Liam faster as he finger-fucked the boy. Liam played with Chris' foreskin, rubbing the sensitive head and slit. Pre-cum leaked out of the tip and Liam licked it away. His tongue slid up and down the back of the head. Chris grunted and his toes curled. Liam used both his hands and pumped the length. Eventually, his lips wrapped around it and he sucked on the large member. He wasn't too good as sucking cock and gagged half-way down the member. Chris groaned and breathed heavily as he heard his little brother gag and squeal. 

"I think you're ready for this big dick." Chris whispered into Liam's ear. Liam's face lit up and he turned around, spreading his cheeks for his brother. Chris' tongue swirled around the ring of muscle as he eat his little brother's ass.

"Damn, you're ass tastes good, Liam." Chris said, before plunging his tongue back in. The hole gradually became looser until it was big enough to fit Chris' thick penis. He grabbed a condom and slicked his cock with lube, also spreading it on Liam's hole. 

"It's cold." Liam said, quietly.

"You're about to feel yourself heat up a lot more." Chris teased, kissing Liam's neck. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he got chills all over him.

"Please. Go slow." Liam pleaded.

"Sure thing, Liam. We'll go as fast as you want." Chris said, kindly. He positioned himself at Liam's puckering pink hole as he pressed his head at the threshold. He pushed the tip in slowly and Liam gasped as he felt his hole spread apart. He gritted his teeth as Chris plunged deeper into him.

”Chris! Ah!” Liam moaned. His brother spanked his ass powerfully and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. Their skin slapped together as Chris pounded into his brother.

”It’s so tight! Fuck!” Chris groaned, biting his lip. 

Liam’s ass jiggled as his brother humped him, aggressively. The fat dick slid in and out of Liam’s ass, jabbing his prostate.

”More! More! Ah! Chris!” Liam grunted. Chris slammed into him faster and faster, his ass shaking. Chris pulled out and let his brother sit on his dick. He rode him cowgirl and bounced up and down on the long dick.

”Take it! Bounce on that thick uncut cock!” Chris groaned. Chris gripped the sheets and tried to suppress his moans. Chris’ hands wrapped around Liam’s member and pumped it powerfully. 

“It’s too much! Chris! Ah, you fuck me so good!” Liam screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back.

Chris pumped faster at the same speed as his thrusts until he could feel Liam coming close. Liam’s tight ass constricted Chris’ dick as he felt the semen flowing up his cock.

”Ah! Fuck! Shit!” Liam squealed. Cum sprayed all over Chris’ chest and mouth. Liam panted heavily. 

“Now, Liam. It’s time for your big brother to show you how a real man fucks.” Chris whispered. He pushed Liam down onto the bed, pressing the boy into his pillow. Chris thrusted quicker and quicker until he was pounding into his brother’s ass.

“It feels so good! Ah! Shit!” Liam moaned into the pillow.

”I’m cumming! Uhh!” Chris grunted. His toes curled and he shot cum into Liam. They both panted heavily as Chris pulled out of Liam and collapsed on the bed.

_2018_

Liam opened Chris’ front door.

”Chris? Hello?” Liam shouted. He walked into the house and looked around the room. Out of nowhere, Chris tackled Liam to the ground. They wrestled on the floor together before Chris began to kiss his brother. Their hand’s fumbled with eachothers clothes as they pulled their shirts off. Chris immediately began to take off Liam’s jeans. His cock flopped out of the jeans and slowly started becoming harder.

”No underwear?” Chris asked.

”Didn’t want to slow us down.” Liam replied. 

“I had the same thought.” Chris said, pulling off the shorts. His cock flew out and slapped Liam’s. Chris grabbed both the members and jerked them, their shafts rubbing together. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Liam moaned. Chris began to lick Liam’s slit and wrapped his lips around the head. He wasted no time and deepthroated his brother’s duck, playing with his fat balls. He was slowly becoming hard too and his dick pressed against Liam’s leg. Chris engulfed the member and sucked it as hard as he could. 

“You’re dick tastes better than I remember.” Chris said.

”Thanks, I guess?” Liam replied, his voice going hoarse as Chris licked the back of his head. Liam grabbed his brother’s head and pushed it down on his dick, controlling the speed that Chris sucked at. Eventually, Liam felt himself about to cum.

”Chris! Ah!” Liam said urgently, his hips bucking and knees shaking. He blew a fat load into Chris’ mouth and he swallowed it all, licking his lips. 

“Now, Liam. I’ve been thinking and I really want you to fuck my ass. You think you could do that? I spent all day preparing my hole. He bent over and exposed his loose sticky, pink hole. Liam stood up and led Chris over to the bedroom. Chris lay flat and Liam spread his cheeks apart, lining himself up at the entrance.

”How rough so you want me to be?” Liam asked.

”I don’t care how quick you cum, I just want you to destroy my ass.” Chris replied.

”Okay, prepare for your hole to be wrecked.” Liam grinned. He pushed deep into Chris, barely letting him get used to the boy and quickly started thrusting powerfully. Their skin spanked together as they fucked, Liam’s balls slapping on Chris’ ass repeatedly. 

“Fuck little bro! Ah! Faster!” Liam thrusted as fast as he could, the whole bed shaking and squeaking as the two boy’s shook rapidly. Liam humped him hard and made sure to smash his prostate with each quick thrust. 

“It’s so tight! Fuuuck!” Liam grunted, slamming into Chris. Chris moaned into the pillow, gripping at bedsheets and convulsing in pleasure.

”Faster! Faster!” Chris begged.

”Fast as I can go!” Liam groaned, fucking him. Chris’ tight ass was like a ice on Liam’s dick and squeezed it hard as he thrusted each time. He had barely been fucking Chris for 5 minutes and paired with the boy’s ass and how fast he was going, he felt close to shooting. 

“Chris, I’m gonna cum soon. So, let’s make this last minute worth it.” Liam explained. He grabbed a dildo from the nightstand and shoved it into Chris’ ass. From then on, Liam entered him too so his ass was stretched by two cocks.

”Shit! It’s so wide! Ah! Fuck me!” Chris moaned, gritting his teeth. Liam did as he was told and smashed Chris’ asshole hard and fast. Sweat slicked up both their bodies as they panted heavily. Liam grabbed his brother’s beefy bubble butt and squeezed it, seeing how wide he’d made the hole. 

“Fuck. I’m cumming!” Liam groaned. His hips shook and he spurted strings of warm cum into his brother’s ass. Liam pulled out as Chris knelt over Liam’s face, jerking himself. The rubbed his uncut cock hard and fast until he was close to cumming.

”Uh! Shit!” Chris moaned, spraying on Liam’s face and bedsheets. Liam licked it off his face and kissed his brother.

”We need to plan another family reunion. _Soon_.” Liam said.


	5. Riverdale - Riverdale High Wrestling Team - Hiram’s Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram Lodge invites the boys on the wrestling team to come to his house for a post-game party.

**Riverdale** \- Riverdale High Wrestling Squad (Archie Andrews, Kevin Keller, Chuck Clayton, Moose Mason, Reggie Mantle) x Hiram Lodge - _Hiram’s Party_

”Ah, welcome!” Hiram said, opening his doors for the boys. They all walked in, wrestling singlets on, and sat down in the living room. He got them all beers and sat at the big chair next to the fireplace.

”Okay. As you all know, it’s my job to know all the secrets in this town. And that includes the secrets of the wrestling team I’m funding.” Hiram began.

”I’m sorry, Mr Lodge. But where is this going?” Archie interrupted, pushing his messy ginger hair out of his face.

”I happen to know that each and everyone of you is gay. Kevin is the only one who’s come out. Moose has been hooking-up with Kevin for a few months. Archie, I’ve seen you with Jughead and Reggie. Chuck, well, Chuck and I have been fucking for a while.” Hiram explained. 

The whole room was silent. Everyone looked around at each other.

”So, if you don’t want this getting out I suggest you do what I say.” Hiram continued.

”And what do you want us to do?” Reggie asked, adjusting the strap of his singlet. 

“Fuck.” Hiram said. The room became silent again as Hiram took off his jacket, untied his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, kicked off his shoes, pulled off his socks, ripped of his trousers and fed his huge Latino cock through the pouch in his underwear. All the boys stared in awe as his chick throbbed. Everyone’s singlets became tighter as their dicks bulged  at the fabric. Kevin had already started to take off his singlet, exposing his gorgeous abs and hunky arms. 

“Good boy, Kevin. How about you go give Moose a nice blowjob?” Hiram ordered. Kevin got up, pulling the rest of his singlet off and showed off his fat, beefy ass and large dick. He moved over to Moose and kissed his hard dick through the fabric. Moose ripped off the singlet and his cock flopped out.

”Damn, they should call you ‘Horse’ instead of Moose.” Kevin said. He picked up the long, girthy cock and began to suck it. Hiram stroked his cock as he watched Moose moan. He looked over and saw Archie straddling Reggie, making out. Their bulges rubbed together as Archie moved his hips slowly. Reggie kissed his neck and slowly pulled the straps down. Archie helped the fabric down so his abs and huge pecs were in Reggie's face. Reggie kissed his nipples, sucking them and swirling his tongue on them. Archie moaned and massaged Reggie's bulge. Hiram suddenly felt Chuck's hand around his dick. He rubbed his hands up and down the shaft, kissing the tip and licking away some pre-cum. Hiram stroked Chuck's head and slowly took off his singlet. 

"Good boy. Wrap those lips around my cock." Hiram smiled, pushing Chuck's head down further. Hiram's eyes darted around the room and saw Moose stroking himself. Kevin was sitting on his face, ass naked and spreading his cheeks. Moose's tongue was flicking back and forward on the hole, coating it in sticky saliva. Kevin moaned and threw his head back. 

"Fuck! You eat ass so good, Moose." Kevin exclaimed, jerking himself.

"I learnt from the best." Moose teased and spanked the huge cheeks. Kevin hopped off Moose's face and grabbed a bottle of lube. He knelt in front of Moose, squirting it in his hands. He rubbed the shaft until it was slick and glistening. He added a handful to his ass and slowly lowered himself onto the massive penis.

Kevin gasped and felt his ass become filled up with Moose’s thick veiny dick. 

“Wait, Moose. Let me get a piece of that sweet teen ass.” Hiram said, “And, Chuck, I’d like you to fuck me whilst we tag-team this slut.” 

“Sure thing, H.” Chuck grinned. He pulled off his clothes and his fat black cock flopped out. Hiram slowly entered Kevin as his shaft rubbed against Moose’s.

”Fuck! It’s so full!” Kevin groaned. Hiram kissed his neck and massaged his pecs. Chuck added lube to Hiram’s hole and his cock, sliding it inside the fat tanned Latin ass. 

“Damn, your ass is clenching my cock so good.” Moose moaned. Hiram began to thrust into Kevin quickly, his shaft rubbing with Moose’s. Chuck began to pound into Hiram. The older man was used to taking it in the ass so barely moaned but was able to massage the cock with squeezes and clenches.

”Fuck. Milk that black dick!” Chuck grunted, choking Hiram.

in the corner, Archie was pinned up to the wall with Reggie positioning himself at the ginger boy’s entrance.

”Ready to take this Italian stallion?” Reggie growled, pressing into Archie. His eyes widened as his tight white ass was spread by the cock. Reggie began to hump Archie aggressively until he was slamming into his creamy cheeks. They made loud slapping sounds that filled the room. Archie took it deep and felt the tip rubbing against his prostate. 

“Shit! Reggie! More!” Archie screamed. Reggie obliged and pumped faster into the ginger boy. Archie jerked himself in the rhythm as he felt Reggie buck his hips. Their bodies became soaked in sweat that trickled down their muscular bodies.

Kevin squealed as his hole was invaded by the two large dicks. Moose made out with the preppy boy and spanked his ass. Hiram fucked him faster, with each pump sending Chuck deeper into him. 

“Good job, Chuck. Black boys really know how to fuck.” Hiram said, stifling a quiet moan.

”I’m gonna make you moan for this huge black dick.” Chuck hissed. Hiram pulled out and was chucked onto the floor onto his back. He raised his legs up and wrapped them around Chuck’s lower back, keeping him inside him like a vice. Chuck humped him hard and fast, wrecking Hiram’s prostate.

”Fuck!” Hiram muttered.

”Louder. Louder!” Chuck ordered. He slammed into the ass as quick as he could, slaps filling the air.

”Say my name!” Chuck demanded. He grabbed Hiram’s dick and jerked the member in time. The man’s dick shook violently as Chuck’s dust flew up and down it.

”Fuck! Chuuck!” Hiram howled. He sprayed cum all over his chest and into his mouth. The load was thick and in several strings. As he came, his ass squeezed Chuck’s dick like never before.

”Shit! It’s too much!” Chuck grunted. He pulled out and cane everywhere. It splattered the ground and Hiram. They both panted and wiped the sweat off their bodies, watching Reggie and Archie fuck. 

Archie was on the coffee table, bent over and taking the dick hard. Reggie was pushing Archie into the table and making it and the ginger boy’s tight ass shake. Reggie spanked Archie’s ass hard and pounded him violently. Hiram stood in front of Archie and pushed his semi-erect, cum-covered cock in Archie’s mouth. He cleaned it off and took it down to the base, gagging on it a little bit. Reggie fucked him faster and faster, suddenly flipping Archie and lifting him up. Archie flew backwards and forwards in the air, getting impaled on the massive dick. Hiram kissed Archie passionately and stroked the ginger boy’s fat cock.

“Feels so good!” Archie groaned. He bucked his hips and spurted a huge load.

”God boy, you came so much.” Hiram said, kissing Archie again. He pushed Archie onto his knees as Reggie and him stood over him. They jerked each other off rapidly and aimed for Archie’s willing mouth. Reggie came first and sprayed into Archie’s mouth. All 3 boys focused on Hiram’s cock at once. Hiram stroked the base, Reggie the middle and Archie sucked the head. Eventually, he blew a huge load into Archie’s mouth who swallowed it without question. They walked over to where Moose, Kevin and Chuck were.

Moose was on the sofa, getting sucked off by Kevin. Chuck was pounding into Kevin at speed and abusing the smaller boy’s ass. The 3 others jerked themselves over the threesome and watched in awe as Kevin took the dick. Chuck eventually came deep into Kevin who held it in and let it dribble out slowly. Moose came too and overloaded Kevin’s mouth, making him spit thick cum. Finally, the three boys came all over Kevin’s back, panting. The room was filled with gasps for air as everyone slowly got their clothes on and began to leave.

”Archie. Kevin. Wait, I wanna show you something.” Hiram said, leading them into the bedroom, “You two are by far the best bottoms and I need a piece. Now get on the bed.” 

“Yes sir.” They both said, getting on all fours and sticking their asses at Hiram. Both holes looked appetising, pink and puckering. Archie’s looked tighter though. He pressed up at it and thrusted onto Archie one quick motion. The boy shrieked as his asshole was wrecked by th massive Latin member.

Meanwhile, Kevin fingered himself, pushing three fingers in and out. Hiram pounded the ginger, gripping him by the hair and slamming into his ass. His fat balls slapped against Archie’s cheeks violently. There was something primal to the way Hiram fucked, and Archie loved it. 

“Ah! Fuck! Hiram!” Archie moaned. 

“Take it you dirty slut!” Hiram demanded, pushing in deeper and deeper. The bed squealed and shook from the rapid movements and Archie was sure it was gonna break. All of a sudden, Hiram pulled out and entered Kevin. Kevin yelped and pushed his head into the pillow, biting the fabric to hold in his moans.

”Fuck! You’re ass feels good fag!” Hiram shouted, spanking Kevin. He fucked him for several minutes, his balls slapping into Kevin. Then, Archie joined in. He slid under Kevin so eachother’s cocks were in their faces. Archie sucked Kevin’s and Kevin sucked Archie’s. Kevin’s was massive and throbbing, ready to blow at any second. Archie saw this and played with Kevin’s balls as he sucked. Kevin’s moaned loudly as he took the ginger’s shaft deep into his throat. Archie tasted good and Kevin licked the slit.

Hiram continued to breed Kevin’s bubble ass, slamming into it and feeling it convulse on his cock. Kevin squirmed as he felt himself about to cum.

”Ah! Fuck! Uh! Shiiit!” Kevin grunted. He came all into Archie’s mouth. It was huge load as he hadn’t jerked it in weeks. His ass tightened and squeezed Hiram’s cock. Hiram moaned loudly and spurted deep into Kevin. 

“Fuck! Shit!” Hiram panted, pulling out. Hiram watched in awe and Kevin got up and lowered himself onto Archie. Hiram’s cum dribbled out and coated the teen ginger’s dick. Archie was desperate to cum and watched as Kevin bounced on his shaft. The smaller boy’s dick flopped as he took it down to the base and then pulled out all the way back up.

”Fuck, Kev!” Archie grunted, bucking his hips.

“So good!” Kevin murmured, blushing profusely. Archie began to pound into Kevin’s hole at great speed. He had been close for a while and it didn’t take long for him to cum.

”Shit! I’m- Uh!” Archie moaned. He blew a huge load deep in Kevin. Kevin pulled off and spread his cheeks. Archie and Hiram’s cum had mixed together in his ass. Hiram are Kevin’s ass to taste it. It was incredible.

”Fuck. We should do this more often boys.” Hiram said, smiling.

 


	6. Teen Wolf - Derek Hale x Scott McCall x Stiles Stilinski- Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek shows the boys  
> who’s boss.

**Teen Wolf** \- Derek Hale x Scott McCall x Stiles Stilinski -  _Alpha_

Scott opened the apartment door and chucked his bag onto the floor. Derek walked out of his bedroom and began to passionately kiss Scott. Scott kisses him back, touching and groping at whatever he could grab on.

”Ler’s make this quick. Stiles is gonna be home soon.” Scott said, fumbling with Derek’s zipper and yanking it down. Derek kissed Scott’s neck and left a large hickey. Meanwhile, Derek’s jeans were halfway down his calves and he was bulging at his underwear. Scott knelt down and inspected the package.. he stroked it a little and kissed the tip. Eventually, he pulled them off and let the cock fly out.

Saying Derek was big was an understatement. Derek was huge. His cock was uncut, 10-inches long and 3 inches wide. Scott rolled down the foreskin and sucked the throbbing sensitive tip. He rolled it down more and licked the ridge of the head. Derek let out small moans as Scott did this. Scott then took the whole head in his mouth, sliding down it. He looked up at Derek seductively as he grinned, pushing Scott’s head further down.  

That was when they heard keys in the lock.

”Fuck! Derek exclaimed. He motioned for Scott to follow him. They raced to behind the counter. Derek stood up whereas Scott sat under the counter, facing Derek’s cock. 

Stiles opened the door.

”Hey, Derek. Doing anything fun?” Stiles asked. Scott slowly wrapped his lips around the member and stroked the base with his hands.

”Not mu-uh-ch.” Derek said, trying to hide his moans. 

“Ah, okay.” Stiles said, going to the fridge. Scott took it all the way down to base and slid back up. He did this a few times getting quicker and quicker.

”So, ho-ah-w’s you-uh-r day been?” Derek said, moaning more frequently.

”You okay, Derek? You’re talking kind of funny.” Stiles inquired. Scott licked Derek’s slit and jerked the Alpha’s cock. 

“I’m fi-uh-ne.” Derek replied, “Uh! Fuck!”

He shot a load deep into Scott’s mouth. Scott swallowed it all and wiped the pre-cum from his lips.

”Okay, what the fuck is going o-“ Stiles began. He walked over to behind the counter and stared down at Scott and Derek’s massive cock.

”Stiles, I can explain.” Scott said.

”You don’t have to.” He replied. Derek and Scott watched in confusion as Stiles slowly pulled off his jeans and his underwear in one motion. He stood up tall with his big erect dick sticking up high.

”So, we gonna fuck or what?” Stiles asked. Derek smiles and told the boys to come to his bedroom. He lay on the bed and got out a double-ended dildo for them. He flicked a switch and it started vibrating.

”Get on your hands and knees with your asses facing each other.” Derek ordered. 

The boys did as they were told and entered their position. Derek used both his hands to finger the boys holes’, sliding in a third finger and pumping it rapidly. Both boys grunted as they felt their boy pussy stretch. Eventually, Derek added the dildo into both holes and instructed the boys to thrust like they were taking a dick. He watched in awe as their asses clapped together and slid up and down the dildo.

”Fuck!” Scott moaned, feeling himself fill up and then it sliding out again. Stiles was biting his pillow to keep him from screaming. He gripped the sheets and tugged at them. Derek smiled and stroked his dick as he saw the boys. After a while, he decided to give the boys the real thing. 

“Okay, take out that dildo and make room for the thickest cock you’ve ever see.” Derek growled. The boys obeyed and took it out, dropping it to the floor.

”Who wants it first?” Derek asked. Stiles looked desperate for it whereas Scott seemed okay with whatever outcome. 

“Okay, Stiles. Ready to get fucked by a real Alpha?” Derek said.

”Yeah. I wanna feel you deep inside of me.” Stiles responded. He picked up the small boy and threw him to the end of the bed. He lay on his back with his legs on the air as Derek dived onto him. He kissed his neck and then his pecs and then his abs and slowly traced his tongue down to Stiles’ crotch. He kissed the smaller boy’s head and slowly sucked on the shaft. He was not as big as Derek but still a lot bigger than average. Maybe, 8 inches? He guessed.

”Ah! Uh! Derek!” He moaned, squirming around. Derek held him still and took it all the way down to the base and back up. He could feel Stiles quivering as he did this.

After a while of sucking, he positioned himself at Stiles’ entrance. The hole was pink and puckering, just waiting to be wrecked. Scott was kneeling by Stiles’ face, his 9-inch cock poking at the boy’s lips. Stiles licked Scott’s slit and then gradually wrapped his lips on the head. Scott began to thrust gently, letting the dick slide in and out.

”Shit! Stiles! You suck cock good!” Scott moaned. Derek began to pound Stiles from behind, quickly and powerfully. Their skin slapped together, his balls smacking into Stiles as he fucked the boy's tight ass. Scott pushed his cock deeper into Stiles' mouth, making him and gag and spit on it. It was soaked in his saliva and it glided in and out of the boy's soft lips.

"Fuck! You're so tight. I thought you'd be much loser considering you're such a dirty slut." Derek grunted, grabbing Stiles' shoulders and humping quicker. 

"Stiles! I'm gonna! Fuck!" Scott moaned, thrusting into Stiles' mouth and cumming. He sent several strings of warm thick cum into Stiles' throat. He panted, recovering from the orgasm and collapsing onto the bed.

"Scott. Let Stiles rim you whilst I fuck him." Derek demanded. 

"I'd love to eat that fat Latin ass, Scotty." Stiles grinned. Scott sat up and knelt in front of Stiles' face, sticking his ass out. Stiles grabbed the fat cheeks and spread them apart, digging his tongue into Scott. 

"Holy shit!" Scott yelped, his toes curling. Derek got up onto his feet and switched into an elevated doggy, gripping Stiles' ass and ramming into him.

"Fuck!" Derek groaned, thrusting quicker. 

"It's so big, Derek! Fuck me harder! More!" Stiles begged, putting his face back to Scott's brown Latino hole. He used his other hand to jerk off Scott quickly. Derek was doing the same for Stiles' as he fucked him.

"Fuuck!" All 3 boys moaned together. Their sweaty bodies writhed together and slid over each other. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Derek grunted. He fucked Stiles faster, whilst jerking him in the same rhythm. Stiles groaned as he was pumped by Derek's lubed up hand.

"Holy shit! Derek!" Stiles shouted. The two boys came together. Derek shot a huge load deep into Stiles' ass whilst Stiles splattered Derek's sheets. They both panted as Derek pulled out, the load dribbling out of Stiles' hole with him.

"Derek. I wanna piece of that ass." Scott smiled. Derek grinned and squirted some lube on his hands, starting to finger himself. Stiles licked the cum off Derek's cock and slowly took the semi-hard cock into his mouth. He felt the member harden inside his mouth as he sucked the tip and licked the slit. He slid his lips down Derek's shaft and managed it down to the base. He pulled off it and moved towards Derek's face.

"Lick your cum out of my ass, D." Stiles ordered. He sat on Derek's face, spreading his creamy white ass cheeks for Derek's tongue. As he licked out Stiles, Scott moved over to Derek, spreading the Alpha's muscular legs apart. Scott pressed his thick Latino cock at Derek's entrance and thrusted into him. Scott felt Derek shake as he was filled by the boy's huge member. He let him adjust before starting to hump Derek.

"Fuck! How does my ass taste?" Stiles moaned, riding Derek's face. He jerked himself off as he felt the Alpha's tongue sliding around his ring of muscle. Scott pounded into Derek's fat bubble ass, making the cheeks wobble and slap into Scott.

"Stiles, get round here and fuck me." Scott asked, thrusting quickly into Derek. Stiles got off Derek's face and moved round behind Scott. He began to finger Scott who was surprisingly loose. All Stiles did was coat his cock in lube and thrusted into the Latino hole. 

"FUCK!" Scott shouted, feeling himself become full with the boy's member. As he thrusted into Derek, he slid off Stiles and as he pulled out of Derek, he was filled up with Stiles. This drove Scott to the edge as he was stimulated from both ends.

"You're so big, Scott. Plow my ass." Derek moaned. Scott stretched Derek's hole wider than it had gone before, wrecking the Alpha's prostate.

"Fuck! Stiles! Fill me with your cock!" Scott moaned. Stiles grabbed Scott by the shoulders and pounded quicker and quicker into him, his balls slapping at Scott's ass.

"You're so hot when you're submissive." Stiles pointed out, ramming into Scott's hole, making his ass bounce.

"It's too much, hngh. I'm gonna burst." Scott squirmed. He pounded Derek faster and faster until he was ready to bust in Derek. 

"Ah! Fuuuck!" Scott grunted, his whole body spasming as he came inside Derek. As he orgasmed, his whole ass squeezed Stiles' cock hard. 

"Scott, how about you eat Stiles and my cum?" Derek suggested.

"I'd love that." Stiles replied. He pulled out of Scott as Scott slid out of Derek. He lay on the bed and watched as the boy's knelt by his face. They grabbed the opposite's cock and jerked each other off. Derek thrusted into Stiles' hand as he felt close to cumming. Stiles was even closer and felt him ready to blow a huge load.

"Fuck!" Stiles moaned, spraying all over Scott's face and Derek's bed sheets. He panted and recovered from the orgasm. Derek pumped his length until he was ready to cum. He moaned and spurted several strings of hot cum over both the boy's faces.

"Holy shit, that was the best orgasm I've ever had." Derek gasped.

"We need to do that again  _soon_." Scott said, licking the cum off his face. Stiles began to kiss Scott, each of them licking Derek's cum of their face. Derek looked in awe as the two boy's licked and sucked on each other's faces.

"Agreed." He said, slowly stroking his cock.


	7. MARVEL - Captain America x Spider-Man - Cap’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap gives Spidey a little visit. *CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEXUAL CONTENT*

**MARVEL -** Captain America x Spider-Man -  _Cap’s Visit_

”Yeah, May. No, I get it. Okay, see you tomorrow.” Peter said, hanging up the phone and putting it away. He slid his mask back over his silky brown hair and dived off the edge of the building, catapulting towards the ground. At the last second, he shot out a web and swing through the street towards May’s apartment. 

Peter landed on the side of the apartment building and crawled up the brick wall to his bedroom wall. He manuevered his small body through his window and into his room. Peter stood up, stretched and pressed the symbol on the front of his suit. It inflated and dropped to the floor, leaving Peter in his jockstrap. 

“Hello, Peter.” A seductive voice said. Peter jumped from shock and turned around. It was Captain America.

”Oh my god, Captain. This is so embarrassing.” Peter replied, covering his bulge.

”Why be embarrassed with such a big cock like that?” Steve teased, stroking his crotch through his suit.

”Mr Rogers. I don’t think this is appropriate.” Peter began, trying to find something to cover his growing hard-on.

”Oh, I won’t tell Peter.” He smiled. He sat up and walked over to the smaller boy. Peter stood there, frozen. Steve slowly leaned in and kissed Peter. Cap embraced  the smaller boy as their tongues twisted together passionately. Peter was overwhelmed by the experience as he felt his cock becoming harder as it pressed against Cap’s. Peter pulled away and began to pull off Cap’s suit. The fabric slid over his muscular shoulders, huge biceps, massive pecs and washboard abs. The fabric got caught over his bulge but Peter helped it over, admiring the jiggle as he slid down the suit. Steve finished off the suit by pulling it off his legs and chucking it to one side. 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening.” Peter said, as he watched Steve lock the door and take off his underwear. His semi-hard cock flopped out and he started to stroke it.

”Get on your knees, Pete.” Steve demanded.

”Holy shit, that’s a huge cock.” Peter smiled.

”The super soldier serum really helped to enlarge all of my body.” Cap explained. Peter knelt down in front of it and wrapped his hands around it, kissing the tip and licking it gently. 

“Fuck! Peter!” Cap moaned, watching Peter devour the long cock into his mouth. It reached down into his throat and he gagged loudly, drooling all over the dick. Peter bobbed his head on the cock and jerked it as he sucked.  

“Shit! I need to get a piece of that teen ass.” Cap grinned, pulling out of Peter. He grabbed some lube and squirted it into Peter’s hole. He massaged the pink rosebud and stuck his fingers into it. He stretched the muscle, loosening it for his super-human member. Steve added some lube onto his cock and rubbed it until it was slick. 

“Stick it in me, Cap. Fuck my hole!” Peter groaned, turning his head to face Steve. Cap pushed into Peter’s hole and filled up the young boy. 

“Ah! It’s so big!” Peter moaned.

”Fuck! Take my cock.” Cap grunted, thrusting quickly into Peter, “You’re virgin hole is so tight!” 

“Uh! Shit! Uhh!” Peter screamed, pushing his face into the sheets. Cap pounded into Peter, his balls slapping against the boy. Their skin smacked against eachother and Peter was certain that May was back and had heard all of this. But, at that moment, with Cap’s thick penis stuck inside him, he didn’t care too much.

”Get on your back, Spidey.” Cap smiled. He picked up the scrawny boy and chucked him onto the bed. Peter spread his legs wide, exposing his abused hole for Steve. He immediately plunged back into the 17-year-old, pressing his prostate. 

“Ah! Fuuuck!” Peter grunted, grabbing Steve’s shoulders, pulling him towards him. Steve kissed the younger boy’s lips and slid his tongue deep into his mouth. 

“You’re mouth tastes like cock.” Steve began, “I love it.” 

Peter smiled and let Steve’s kisses trace all over him as he slowly fucked Peter. His body rolled and pushed in and out of him gingerly. Steve stroked Peter’s face and tussled his hair. 

“Faster.” Peter demanded.

”I won’t object.” Cap responded. He got back up and grabbed Peter’s waist, humping him powerfully. He growled as he fucked him, his movements aggressive and animal-like. The way Steve fucked was so primal and powerful - it turned Peter on so much.

”Harder! Harder!” Peter begged. Steve pushed on Peter’s pecs, pressing him into the bed as he pounded him. 

“I’m gonna burst!” Cap grunted. He pounded into his ass powerfully and released.

”Ah! Uh!” Steve moaned, throwing his head back. He pulled out as he was orgasming and shot cum into the air. It splattered all over both the boy’s like a fountain.

”Holy shit, you came so much.” Peter panted. 

“Gotta ensure procreation when I’m a super-soldier.” Cap replied, chuckling. He chucked Peter a towel and cleaned themselves off. 

“Now, Pete. I gotta go but we should do this more often.” Cap said, smiling and putting on his suit. He walked out of the apartment, leaving Peter. 

Peter sat on his bed, still rock-hard, pumping his cock and fantasising about more encounters with Cap.


	8. Justin Timberlake x Zac Efron - Awards Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Zac sneak off to a secluded area during the Golden Globes to hook-up.

**Justin Timberlake x Zac Efron - Awards Show**

”This looks like a good place.” Zac whispered. He gripped the sleeve of Justin’s tuxedo and pulled him into a small room. Justin closed the door behind him and locked it. Zac surveyed the room. It looked like a green room of sorts - there were two plush white sofas, a TV and a minibar. He walked over to the minibar and grabbed two Coors Banquets. 

“Okay, let’s make this quick.” Justin said. 

“But, I just want to savour every moment.” Zac grinned, his hot breath brushing on Justin’s ear. Justin smiled and took a beer from Zac’s hand. He sat down on the sofa and patted for Zac to join him. It was soft and the two boys sank into the fabric.

”I’m so happy we still do stuff like this.” Zac said, taking a sip. 

“I mean, how could I resist?” Justin retorted, having a drink. 

“Okay. Let’s stop fucking around and start fucking.” Zac said, biting his lip. He placed his beer on the ground and took the other out of Justin’s hand. He placed it down next to his and leaned into Justin. He lay on his back, his head pressing into the pillow, as Zac slowly put his weight on him. Zac went in for the kiss and Justin accepted. It was soft at first, their lips touching briefly and reconnecting. Zac’s hand brushed Justin’s cheek, stroking his fuzzy beard. His other hand was holding Justin’s lower back. Justin wrapped his arms around Zac’s neck as the kiss became more passionate. He felt the younger boy add tongue and allowed it to explore his mouth. It was hot and sticky and fuelled with lust and the several drinks they’d had over the evening. 

“You taste so good.” Zac smiled, pulling back.

”And, you’re a damn good kisser. Vanessa Hudgens was a lucky girl.” Justin joked.

”She never got as lucky as you did.” Zac replied, “Now, let’s get you out of this.” 

He undid the buttons of the jacket and flung it to one side. Next, he moved onto the shirt. He took it off neatly, leaving his tie on. As he was undressed, Justin had started on Zac. Both boys were incredibly muscular with washboard abs and huge pecs. Justin was smooth, showing he took care in manscaping. Zac’s chest was more natural with a thin layer of dark hair covering his muscles. Eventually, they got into eachother’s pants. They took off their belts and slid the pants off. They threw them onto the pile of clothes until they were only in their underwear. 

“Finally.” Justin said, watching Zac pull off his boxers. Zac’s big tanned cock flopped out of the underwear and hung in between his legs like a third leg. Justin returned the favour and slid off his briefs until they were around his ankles. He was just smaller than Zac but he was still a good 7 or 8 inches. 

“Fuck. I forgot how hot you are.” Zac said. 

“I forgot how fucking big you are.” Justin exclaimed. 

“Okay, enough talking. You want it and I want it, so why don’t you wrap that cute little mouth around my cock.” Zac teased. Justin nodded in excitement and hopped off the couch, getting on his knees. He picked up the heavy member in both hands and started to kiss it. He traced his tongue up the shaft until he reached the tip. Justin sucked the head, making sure to lick the slit. Zac moaned as Justin blew him. 

“I’ve seen you take more than that.” Zac said, pushing Justin’s head down. Justin gagged and felt the massive dick slide down his throat. Zac moaned as Justin pulled off and took it in his mouth again. He repeated the same motions, making Zac grunt and his toes curl. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum soon.” Zac groaned as Justin sucked and jerked him off at the same time.

”Cum all over my slutty face, Zac.” Justin begged, dribbling on the cock.

”I’m close!” Zac grunted. He pulled out of Justin’s mouth and jerked himself quickly. 

“Fuck yeah. Spurt on my face with your thick cum.” Justin shouted.

”Ah! Fuck! Fuuck!” Zac moaned. His whole body shook as the cum shot out of his cock. It sprayed all over Justin’s face and chest. 

“That’s a big fucking load. Damn.” Justin pointed out, licking off the cum.

”That was so good.” Zac panted. 

“Okay. Now it’s time to plow this hole.” Justin said, seductively. He climbed back onto the sofa and stuck his ass up and his face down into a pillow. Where Zac’s ass was beefier and had more muscle, Justin’s was juicy, round and gorgeous. He used his hands to spread his fat cheeks apart and exposed his puckering hole to Zac. He sucked two fingers, coating them with warm spit and pushed them into Justin’s hole. Justin squirmed as Zac pressed his prostate and pulled out again. He added a third finger and slid them back in again. Justin moaned loudly and gripped the pillows on the sofa. Zac removed his fingers and wiped them off on the carpet, before putting his mouth to Justin’s pink, widened hole. He kissed it and swirled his tongue around it, eating him out expertly. The hole loosened and the muscle was coated in Zac’s warm saliva.

”Damn, you’re ass tastes fantastic.” Zac said, wiping his mouth.

”Enough foreplay - just fuck me.” Justin demanded. 

“You’re a little whore aren’t you, Justin? I’m gonna have to punish you.” Zac said, slyly. Justin giggled as he liked the idea of being punished. Zac strokes himself to get harder and harder until his dick was rock-hard. He positioned his throbbing, red tip at Justin’s sticky entrance and pushed in. Justin wasn’t new at taking a dick up the ass so he barely felt any pain as he was filled up with Zac’s stallion-cock. 

“Fuck! It’s so big!” Justin screamed, burying his face in the pillow. Zac took no time to let Justin adjust and instead, starting to thrust quickly into the older man. 

“It’s so tight.” Zac said, grunting with every hip movement. He grabbed Justin’s hips and pounded into him faster and faster.

”Fuuuuuck!” Justin groaned, his whole body shaking and convulsing. His ass cheeks jiggled as the full force of Zac’s thrusts slammed into them.

”Take my cock, baby!” Zac grunted, humping the boy faster. Their sweaty skin slapped together loudly as Justin was brutally fucked by Zac. 

“Plow my hole! Fuck! Destroy it!” Justin whined, squirming and shaking as he was pounded. Zac grabbed the tie around Justin’s neck and yanked it, sending the boy’s head flying back. Justin yelped but quickly began to moan again as Zac fucked him good.

”You look so good taking my cock, J.” Zac said, holding the tie like a leash. Whilst he was fucked ruthlessly, Justin began to pump his length with both his hands. He jerked in time with Zac’s rhythm and could already feel himself close to cumming from his brutal prostate massage. 

“Zac! Fuck! More, more!” Justin howled, gripping the pillows. Zac obliged and slowed down, focusing on deeper strokes. Justin gasped as he felt Zac go deeper and deeper into him.

”I’m gonna burst soon.” Zac said, breathless. 

“Cum in my slutty hole. I want to feel it drool out of me.” Justin said. Zac flipped him over onto his back and raised his legs up. His hole was sticky and red and sore but Zac didn’t care, he just pushed his huge dick inside him again. 

“Ready for a real pounding?” Zac grinned.

”Fuck yes!” Justin smiled gleefully. Zac took no time to gain momentum, he just started fucking Justin at an incredible pace. His balls slapped against Justin’s as he humped him quicker than before. Justin couldn’t get a word out now that he was moaning so much. Zac was the same, he was just powerfully grunting with every thrust into Justin. Justin’s face was in a permanent gasp, sweat trickling down his face as Zac eagerly pounded him. He could feel the younger boy’s cock pulsating inside his hole.

”Oh fuck! Justin! Take my fat dick.! Zac growled, choking Justin slightly. Justin’s cock leaked pre-cum as his prostate was given a rough fucking. 

“I’m gonna cum! Fuck! Destroy my ass!” Justin begged, jerking his cock with both hands. Zac continued his pounding, their skin slapping together aggressively. Justin grunted loudly and spurted ropes of cum all over his abs. It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. His hole clenched around Zac’s dick, squeezing it and making him try to hold back his cum.

”Shit! I’m gonna blow!” Zac moaned, making a few final thrusts before releasing. He came inside Justin, filling up his insides with cum. Zac pulled out panting and watched his juice dribble out of Justin’s gaping red hole.

”Fuck. That was incredible.” Justin said.

”I wish we had time to do it again.” Zac replied, washing his cock in the nearby sink.

”How important is this awards show anyway?” Justin asked. Zac turned around grinning as Justin spread his ass cheeks once again.


	9. Star-Lord dominates Spidey - MARVEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chriss Pratt finally gets to fuck Tom Holland.

**Star-Lord dominates Spidey -** MARVEL

”Fuck. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Chris grunted, pulling Tom into his house. Tom kicked the door closed and turned back to Chris, smashing their lips together. 

“Same here. I’ve been craving your cock since I met you.” Tom moaned, sliding his hands under Chris’ shirt and stroking his pecs.

”I didn’t know you were such a slut, Holland.” Chris chuckled, picking the much smaller boy up by his tight ass and letting him wrap his legs around his waist. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Chris.” Tom teased, ripping off Chris’ white t-shirt. He was so ripped, with big pecs and nice defined abs. His arms were huge and beefy and his chest was covered in a light coating of hair. 

“I guess we’ll have to get to know each other very well.” Chris responded slyly, tearing off Tom’s dinner shirt. The tattered pieces fell to the floor as Chris admired Tom’s slim yet muscular frame. 

“Nice and hairless. Just how I like my twinks.” Chris grinned. 

“I bet you also like them on their knees.” Tom replied, climbing out of Chris’ arms and kneeling in front of him. There was a large bulge pressing at the fabric of Chris’ jeans and Tom was destined to set it free. He unbuckled his belt, and then unzipped his jeans, letting them slide around his ankles. Chris was left standing there in his tight, black Calvin Klein’s which left little to the imagination. Tom couldn’t wait much longer and pulled down the underwear. 

Chris’ cock flew out, sticking firmly upward and pulsing. Chris was maybe seven inches long and he was so thick. The sheer girth of his cock made Tom drool. He had wonderfully hairy legs and a nice, neat bush of pubes.

”Quit staring and start sucking.” Chris ordered, gripping a tuft of Tom’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. Tom gasped and gagged loudly, slobbering all over the fat cock. 

“You’re cock tastes so good, daddy!” Tom whined, inbetween thrusts. He licked up and down the shaft, sliding his tongue across Chris’ head and slit.

”Fuck yeah! Suck my cock!” Chris moaned, stroking Tom’s hair. Tom bobbed up and down on his member, sliding off the top with a pop and then tracing his tongue down the back of the cock until he reached Chris’ sweaty balls. They were hairy and sticky and huge. Tom didn’t waste any time and began to suck on the round sacs, soaking them in spit. 

“Gets those twinkly lips around my cock again, boy.” Chris ordered. Tom wrapped his lips around the monstrous cock around him and easily slid down to the base, sliding back up quickly. Chris’ knees shook as Tom sucked on every part of his cock. 

“Get on the bed.” Chris said. Tom pulled off the cock, a line of spit connecting the head and his lips. He stood up and pulled off the rest of his clothes, revealing a 6-inch boner. Tom had a gorgeous ass, with two round and thick cheeks and a perfect pink hole just waiting to be spread open. He turned around and climbed onto the bed, resting on his hands and knees. Chris moves over to his cupboard and pulled out a small black box.

Inside, there were various dildos and sex toys along with a huge pack of condoms and an XL bottle of lube. Chris grabbed a big black dildo and the lube and put the box back in the cupboard.

”What you got there?” Tom asked, turning around.

”It’s a surprise. Close your eyes and don’t open them until I say.” Chris said, squirting lube onto his hand and applying it to the dildo.  He moved over to Tom, climbing on the bed, and positioned the dildo at Tom’s entrance.

”Is that what I think it is?” Tom asked. Chris didn’t give an answer. Instead, he shoved the 8-inch dildo into Tom’s asshole.

”Oh fuck! Shit!” Tom grunted, feeling the smooth dildo invading his insides. Chris pushed it in further, pressing it into Tom’s prostate and making the small boy erupt in a series of moans.

”You got such a fucking sexy ass.” Chris said, slapping Tom’s right ass cheek. Tom responded in a loud moan into a pillow.

”Don’t stop! Fuck!” Tom begged, feeling Chris start to move the thick dildo once more. He grabbed the base with both hands and began to push it in and out quickly. 

“Oh fuck!” Tom screamed, jerking his head upwards in pleasure. He gripped the sheets tightly as his hole was being ruined. Chris pulled the dildo out, making a loud wet pop and whispered into Tom’s ear, “Ready for the real thing?” 

“Yes, daddy. Fuck me with your thick juicy cock.” Tom demanded. Chris squirted a generous amount of lube on his throbbing, veiny dick, slid on a condom and pressed at Tom’s gaping hole. He slid the tip in first, teasing Tom.

”Please, daddy! Put it in me! Punish me!” Tom whined.

”I’ll fuck you when I want to fuck you. Right now I wanna drive you crazy.” Chris explained. He pulled the tip out and thrusted it back in, never going in further. It wasn’t enough for Tom to get off but it was just enough for him to feel the girth. Chris swirled the tip around his hole, making Tom squirm. 

“Just pound my hole already!” Tom demanded. Chris smiled, enjoying Tom’s convulsions and shivers. He placed a hand on Tom’s lower back and made one powerful thrust in. It slid in easily, immediately pressing into Tom’s prostate and making him yelp. His ass quivered around Chris’s thick dick, spreading open to accommodate the girth. 

“Oh, fuck! It feels so good!” Tom moaned, gripping his ass cheeks and spreading them. Chris bit his lip as he pulled out and pushed back in. He continued to thrust, becoming faster and faster with each one.

”Yeah! Take my cock, you dirty slut!” Chris groaned, pounding into Tom, his balls slapping against the smaller boy’s. The room was filled with the loud sound of skin slapping together along with Tom and Chris’ moans. 

Tom’s insides were tight and warm, the walls of his hole constricting around Chris’ member.

”Fuck my hole, daddy! Punish me like the slut I am!” Tom groaned, clasping the sheets with his hands. Chris grabbed Tom and spun him around so he on his back with his legs in the air, with Chris still inside him. Tom wrapped his legs around Chris’ pulling him in deeper. Chris placed one hand on Tom’s abs and the other around his throat, choking him whilst they fucked.

”You like my fat juicy cock inside you?” Chris grunted, pounding aggressively into Tom with no signs of stopping. Tom nodded, gasping for air as Chris tightened his grip. His dick leaked pre-cum as his prostate was repeatedly hit and abused. Tom wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist and pushed him inside him deeper, causing the two men to erupt in moans. 

“You were made to take cock! Fuuuck!” Chris grunted, letting go of Tom’s throat and placing both his hands firmly on the bed. 

“Harder daddy!” Tom screamed, scratching Chris’ back with his nails. Chris grinned and pressed down into Tom, kissing him as his hips started to move at an incredible speed. His gorgeous hunky ass bounced as Tom’s hole was destroyed by his thrusts. His beefy balls slapped against Tom and made loud wet smacking sounds. Chris was still kissing Tom, practically dominating his entire mouth before pulling away. He grabbed Tom once again and picked him up, lying on his back so Tom was on top of him.

“Bounce on daddy’s cock, you dirty whore.” Chris ordered. Tom didn’t even take time to think, he immediately began to slide up and down on the cock, his own dick floppping in front of him. Chris sat back in awe as he admired Tom’s pure determination. He was gritting his teeth and blushing as Chris’ fat dick stretched him further and probed him deeper. Tom moaned as Chris’ gripped his dick and jerked it.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum, daddy!” Tom groaned, throwing his head back as he felt his prostate being battered by Chris’ dick. Chris kept jerking, moving his hand faster as Tom squirmed and yelped. Eventually, he hit the point of no return. He felt the cum fly up his dick and spray out of his cock.

“Ah! Fuck! Daddy!” Tom shrieked, shooting ropes of warm, sticky cum onto Chris. Some landed in his abs, some in his mouth. As he came, his asshole clenched and squeezed Chris’ cock. The larger man’s toes curled as he felt himself draw closer.

“I’m gonna burst.” Chris grunted, thrusting underneath Tom.

“Cum in my slutty little mouth, daddy.” Tom begged. Chris grinned and pulled out, grabbing Tom’s head and pushing it down to his throbbing member. Tom rolled the condom off, throwing it to one side and wrapping his lips around Chris’ cock. 

“That’s it, boy. Suck on daddy’s dick.” Chris said, pulling Tom’s hair. He used his hair to guide the barely legal boy’s head up and down his veiny monster. Tom gagged and spluttered as his throat was fucked by Chris until the older man couldn’t hold it no more. 

“I’m gonna- ah fuck! Fuck! Uhh!” Chris moaned, filling Tom’s mouth with his seed. Tom obediantley swallowed all of it and wiped his mouth clean.

“You taste good.” Tom said, kissing Chris and licking some of his own cum off of his partner’s cheek.

“And, you take cock good. We should make this a regular thing.” Chris responded, squeezing Tom’s juicy ass.

“I have no problem with that.” Tom said, licking Chris’ ear. Chris grinned as grabbed the dildo as Tom’s entrance.

“Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) x


End file.
